Elfangor and Loren
by Ryann Charmington
Summary: It's basically starts about the time when Elfangor and Loren met, but it ends when... Well just R&R please!


You are my fire –Arbron disables the Scrit Na ship

This is my second songfic for Animorphs.  It is mainly based on the scenes from the Andalite Chronicles where Loren and Elfangor are together.  Try to keep track of what's going on, because it can get confusing sometimes.  Please Read and Review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Yeah_ –The dome ship drops out of Z-Space

_You are my fire_ –Arbron disables the Scrit Na ship

_The one desire_ –Elfangor and Arbron board the ship

_Believe when I say_ –Loren levels the Dracon beam at Elfangor

_I want it that way_ –Loren lowers the weapon

_But we are two worlds apart _–Loren looks at Chapman's cut, they are on the Andalite fighter

_Can't reach to your heart_ –Loren, while running on the dome, jumps up and twirls in the air.  Her hair fans out all around her.

_When you say_ –Loren pulls herself up a tree

_That I want it that way_ –Loren sits in the tree, Elfangor looking up at her

_Tell me why_, _ain't nothin' but a heartache_ – Loren and Elfangor look down on planet Earth from a window on the Jahar

_Tell me why_, _ain't nothin' but a mistake_ – After the battle on the Yeerk transport, Elfangor ran back onto the Jahar, and Loren wrapped her arms around him

_Tell me why_, _I never wanna here you say_ – Elfangor hands Loren a Shredder

_I want it that way_ – Then he closes the hatch

_Am I your fire_ – Chapman throws Loren on the ground at Subvisser 7's feet

_Your one desire_ – Loren looks up at Subvisser 7, afraid

_Yes I know_ – Elfangor calls down to her, and she jerks her head around

_It's too late_ – She stops

_But I want it that way_ – Loren is marched away by her Hork-Bajir captors

_Tell me why,_ _ain't nothin' but a heartache_ –After the Taxxon-Yeerk vs. Free Taxxon battle, Loren pressed her hands against the gash on Elfangor's chest to slow the bleeding

_Tell me why,_ _ain't nothin' but a mistake_ –Elfangor opens the hatch on the Jahar, and Loren's hair is blown back.  The Hork-Bajir-Controller falls back to the ground

_Tell me why,_ _I never wanna here you say_ –Elfangor realizes that Loren is being controlled by a Yeerk when she points a Dracon beam at him

_I want it that way_ –He stuns her

_Now I can see we are falling apart _–(They are looking at the nebula) Loren's arm is around Elfangor's waist

_From the way that it used to be, yeah_ –She pulls away

_No matter the distance_ –Elfangor picks up the picture of Loren's family, and leaves her bedroom

_I want you to know_ –Loren presses her hands on the Time Matrix, the are transported to Earth from the vortex

_That deep down inside of me_ –Loren and Elfangor (in his human form) kiss at the alter on their wedding day

_You are my fire_ –Elfangor, tears running down his cheeks, agrees to let the Ellimist repair the timeline

_The one desire_ –Elfangor discovers he has a son, and demands that he be returned

_You are, you are, you are, you are_ – Then he sees the distant nova where the lines of his son, his brother, and four others join.

_Don't wanna hear you _–Elfangor is on his fighter.  The battle, his last one, raging all around him.

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_ –A Bug ship fires on his fighter, damaging it.  He looks down at the planet

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_ –Elfangor watches the dome fall to the ocean

_I never wanna hear you say_ –He cries in his hearts, he fears his little brother is dead

_I want it that way_ –A last hope crosses Elfangor's mind…  The Time Matrix

_Tell me why,_ _ain't nothin' but a heartache_ –The Animorphs watch Elfangor's fighter come in for a landing

_Tell me why,_ _ain't nothin' but a mistake_ –The fighter lands

_Tell me why_ _I never wanna here you say_ –The hatch opens and he exits the ship

_I want it that way_ –Elfangor staggers and falls

_Tell me why_ _ain't nothin' but a heartache_ –Elfangor recognizes Tobias

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_ – The Animorphs press their hands on the sides of the cube

_Tell me why_ _I never wanna here you say_ –The Animorphs run and hide when the Bug fighters start coming, but Tobias stays

_I want it that way _–Tobias starts to run, but turns around just before hiding with his friends

_'Cause I want it that way _- Tobias gives Elfangor one last look, and the bug fighters land.   Fade to black…


End file.
